Cindy Fletcher
Cindy Fletcher is one of the counselors-in-training at Camp Mooncreek. She is being trained by counselor Andy Skinner and assists Andy in looking after the camp team The Wolves. Cindy is a very friendly girl and a good person who aspires to someday be a journalist. However, Cindy also has a very large mouth which often lands her in a lot of trouble. Cindy is constantly searching for the truth when it comes to all the camp gossip, which she always seems to be aware of. Cindy has been friends with Jake Shay for about four or five years and has recently become friends with Ted Quimby and Paige Campbell. Character history Season 1 In "Welcome to Camp", we meet Cindy for time when suddenly enters Ted's room after hearing him mention writing as he practices his songwriting. She asks if Ted was really talking about writing, and mentions that she herself is a fantastic writer. Ted mumbles something about wanting to write a song and Cindy sticks out her hand for a handshake, introducing herself as Cindy Fletcher. She tells Ted that she is willing to offer her services in helping Ted improve his songwriting and compliments both Ted's voice and his hair. Cindy is later revealed to be a CIT when the counselors announce the CITs for the summer during the meeting at the Main Hall. She is made assistant and trainee to Andy, who is in charge of The Wolves. She appears to be very excited about being a CIT and helping out Andy. When the counselors realize that Paige is not present at the meeting and show their frustration, Jake offers to get Paige for them and Cindy, who's always looking to make new friends, asks if she can go with him. Nikki, who is Paige's trainer, agrees to let them and Nikki tells him she'll most likely be in her room. Cindy, always looking to make new friends, asks if she can go to. Nikki sees no problem with that and sends the two off. However, Paige is less than pleased when Jake and Cindy coming in. She claims not to like them, but Cindy tells her she can't judge that quickly and Jake advises that Paige enjoys the camp whilst she's there. Paige simply tells the two they're annoying in response, to which Jake and Cindy advise that Paige at least pretends to have a good time during the summer. Paige, despite having her doubts, agrees to try and returns to the main hall with them. The CITs are told by Conor to get into a circle and introduce themselves, and Cindy is the one to break the initial awkward silence by happily telling everyone that she's an aspiring journalist who loves making new friends and loves Camp Mooncreek, the summer camp she has attended every summer since she was eight. She also mentions that she met Jake about four years ago at camp, which Jake backs up by saying they are really good friends. When Ted criticizes his songwriting skills during the discussion, Cindy assures him that he's not a horrible writer. After this, Paige expresses her annoyance at the whole exercise, stating that it's crap, and Cindy tells her that she's really negative. During the camp activity with The Wolves, Cindy appears to be enjoying herself and is having a great time getting to know Andy. She tells him that she loves surfing and is talented at sewing, and learns that Andy once trained to be a cop and has six other siblings. Whilst Paige is in her room crying, Cindy knocks on the door and keeps up with this persistently until Paige lets her in. Paige immediately hugs Cindy after she closes the door and complains about being forced to pretend by everyone, claiming that she's tired of it. Cindy says that everyone has to act sometimes and uses her strict bheaviour around the kids that day as an example. Paige eventually tells Cindy Cindy tells her that everyone has to act sometimes, and reveals she's acted a lot more strict with the kids than she usually is. Paige tells Cindy that she isn't sure she can keep up with it all summer and Cindy simply tells her to "just try". More coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Camp Mooncreek Category:Season 1 Appearances Category:Counselors-In-Training Category:Camp Mooncreek Campers Category:Female Characters Category:Camp Mooncreek Counselors-In-Training Category:Season 1 Characters Category:The Wolves